With the progress of science and technology day by day, various electronic apparatuses such as adaptors have been broadly used in the daily life. Because the design of the electronic apparatus heads toward the development trend of high power and miniaturization, the disposition and assembling method of the electronic elements in the electronic apparatus become an important consideration to solve the miniaturization and electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) problems.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the assembling structure of a conventional electronic apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional electronic apparatus comprises a casing 11, a plurality of conductive terminals 12, a printed circuit board 13, a connecting wire 14, and a conductive pad 15. The casing 11 comprises a first isolation casing 111 and a second isolation casing 112. The plurality of conductive terminals 12 are disposed on the first isolation casing 111 to be connected to the external power. The printed circuit board 13 is disposed inside the casing 11 and provides different power conversion functions via different circuit layouts and different dispositions of the electronic elements. The connecting wire 14 is connected between the conductive terminal 12 and the conductive pad 15 of the printed circuit board 13, so that the external power can be conducted to the printed circuit board 13 through the conductive terminal 12 and the connecting wire 14 to enable the electronic apparatus to perform its functions.
The assembling method of the aforesaid electronic apparatus is briefly described as follows. First, a casing 11 including a first isolation casing 111 and a second isolation casing 112 is provided, wherein a plurality of conductive terminals 12 are disposed on the first isolation casing 111. Next, a printed circuit board 13 is provided, wherein plural electronic elements (not shown) and conductive pads 15 are disposed on the printed circuit board 13. Then, the two ends of the connecting wire 14 are respectively connected to the conductive terminal 12 and the conductive pad 15 of the printed circuit board 13 by welding processes. Finally, the printed circuit board 13 is disposed inside the casing 11, and the first isolation casing 111 and the second isolation casing 112 are jointed together by an ultrasonic welding process to complete the assembling of the electronic apparatus.
Because the conventional electronic apparatus uses the connecting wire 14 to connect the conductive terminal 12 and the printed circuit board 13, the connecting wire 14 must possess a certain length for enabling the two ends thereof to be welded on the printed circuit board 13 and the conductive terminal 12; accordingly, the surplus connecting wire 14 will occupy a certain space inside the casing 11, which limits the miniaturization of the electronic apparatus. Besides, the surplus connecting wire 14, which is curly disposed inside the electronic apparatus, is easy to contact and compress the electronic elements on the printed circuit board 13; due to the compression, the electronic elements might malfunction, or the isolation layer of the connecting wire 14 might be broken, and then a short circuit might be resulted. Moreover, the aforesaid welding process is not easy to perform, so a bad welding is likely to happen. Furthermore, in the process of point welding, the heat will be conducted through the conductive terminal 12 to the first isolation casing 111, which might damage the first isolation casing 111, or influence the adhering intensity of the conductive terminal 12.
In addition, for the reason that the electronic elements of the printed circuit board 13 are connected and fixed by the surface mount technology (SMT), which needs a certain welding area provided on the printed circuit board 13, the printed circuit board 13 cannot be miniaturized, and the limited wiring space will become denser and more complex, which indirectly affects the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) of the electronic apparatus.